The research project is directed towards studying the physiological and pathological properties of neurotransmitter-gated ion channels and voltage-gated channels on identified inhibitory interneurons of the hippocampus. The high potassium model of hypersynchronous, epileptiform activity was used to study the cellular elements responsible for seizure initiation and maintenance in the hippocampus. Patch clamp electrophysiology was used to record from inhibitory interneurons located within the hippocampus slice preparation. Elevation of the potassium ion concentration bathing the hippocampal slice resulted in a direct excitation of all inhibitory neurons. These cells were entrained by the ongoing synaptic activity and participated in the burst-firing discharge of the neuronal population. Antagonists of the metabotropic glutamate receptor reversibly abolished the burst firing observed in these neurons, an effect mimicked by antagonists of haem oxygenase. Blockade of these receptors was without effect on the ongoing inhibitory and excitatory synaptic currents received by the interneuron population. This data suggests that the involvement of inhibitory interneurons in seizure episodes are dependent on the activation of the metabotropic glutamate receptor population.